


goodnight

by strawberrySouda



Series: the road to lvl17 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gaming, Lowercase, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: while he waits, he figures it's probably fine if he dicks around a little bit on kenma's game; he has more privileges now that he's been upgraded to "boyfriend," after all. he lazily completes a level, taking his time guiding the little fabric protagonist through the obstacles. kenma comes back just after he starts the next level.--hey wanna see how hard i can cry over kuroken? [sobs uncontrollably]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: the road to lvl17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 of the road to lvl17!

kuroo plucks the psp from kenma's hands. "hey. bedtime, kitten." kenma makes a soft, betrayed noise and reaches up to try to take it back, but kuroo holds it high above his head. "nope. you promised you were gonna start going to bed earlier."

kenma pouts. "fine," he mumbles, standing reluctantly and stretching. kuroo pauses the game and pats kenma's head, laying down as kenma leaves to get ready for bed.

while he waits, he figures it's probably fine if he dicks around a little bit on kenma's game; he has more privileges now that he's been upgraded to "boyfriend," after all. he lazily completes a level, taking his time guiding the little fabric protagonist through the obstacles. kenma comes back just after he starts the next level.

"kuro, why."

kuroo saves the game and puts the console away. "it's a cute game, sue me," he says defensively. he makes grabby hands at kenma, who gives him an exasperated look but curls up in his arms anyway. kuroo squeezes him a little tighter, tilting his head down to rest his on kenma's.

"kuro."

"yes?"

"...nothing."

he leans back. "nuh-uh, now i _have_ to know. enlighten me."

"it's nothing, shut up." the tips of kenma's ears turn red, and kuroo suppresses a happy noise.

"but you're _blushing_ , kitten, you gotta tell me."

"i was just gonna say that i love you, but i'm reconsidering my decision on that now."

kuroo sputters. "wh-- that's _mean_ , excuse me!" kenma smiles, tiny and content, and kuroo sighs. "i _guess_ i love you too. even if you're a meanie."

"good."

" _awwww_."

the smile drops from kenma's face. "goodnight," he says flatly.

"kenmaaaa," kuroo whines.

he presses his face against kuroo's chest. "good _night_."

kuroo pouts. "how about a kiss?"

"no."

"kenma, you wound me!"

"sad."

**Author's Note:**

> slams fists on table . the game was little big planet


End file.
